Forget the Past
by Anonymous4
Summary: So, a hot girl (with a secret past) moves to Roswell. Is it coincidental? Does she know something about the aliens? Maria is desperate to find out, especially since Michael seems so intrigued by her presence. Is she a loyal ally or a deadly enemy? Is it p
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a weird story, I know. I like to take shows, and add things and events that would never actually happen. Please review. I honestly don't care if you dislike my story, just as long as you can give me a few pointers. I aim to please. Let me know if you have anything you'd want me to add.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims and the WB show "Roswell", except for Audrey and a few more characters to enter the story later on.   
  
Summary: So, a hot girl (with a secret past) moves to Roswell. Is it coincidental? Does she know something about the aliens? Maria is desperate to find out, especially since Michael seems so intrigued by her presence. Is she a loyal ally or a deadly enemy? Is it possible to be both? Read on and find out for yourself...  
  
  
Forget the Past  
Chapter One.  
Suspicion  
  
Maria stood behind the counter at the Crash Down Cafe, chatting away with Kyle, who couldn't stop talking about how lucky he was to be lab partners with the 'new girl'.  
"She's so..HOT!" he said.  
"She seems so..I don't know...bitchy."  
"No!" Kyle said, "She's actually kinda nice."  
"Kinda nice?"  
"Yeah," Kyle said, "I mean, I only talked to her for a few minutes, and then I had to get to history. You know? I think I may actually become really interested in science now."  
"Oh." Maria wasn't interested at all by Kyle's little 'crushes'.   
"Hey, guys," Isabel took a seat by Kyle, "What are you talking about?" she asked, recognizing that 'love' struck look on Kyle's face.  
"Well," Maria said, "I do believe Kyle has found the perfect lab partner."  
"New girl, huh?" Isabel grinned.  
"How'd you know?" Kyle asked.  
"Only every guy at West Roswell High has been talking about her. Apparently she's the next 'me'." Isabell used finger quotes.  
"I don't like her," Maria said.  
"You haven't even talked to her," Kyle said.  
"And?"   
"I don't think you should judge based on false first impressions," Kyle said.  
"Is that some of Budha's great wisdom?" Maria asked, annoyed.  
"No, just some of my own personal advice," Kyle answered.  
"You know," Isabel said, "I have a lot of classes with her. We talked."  
"What do you think about her?" Maria asked, "She's a bitch, huh? I can just tell. I know a person when I see them. I'm very good at pointing out trouble and-"  
"She's really sweet. I've actually invited her here. We're gonna grab a bite to eat, and go shopping."  
"What?" Maria asked.  
"Hi, Isabel," a voice said. The others looked up to see a Black-haired, green eyed girl. Maria had to admit she was pretty. She had her own style in clothes, and her make up was dramatic, but not tacky. She was wearing dark denim strectch jeans with a sparkly belt. Her shirt was a black tank top with a plunging, sparkling neckline. Her eye make up was dark, and made her big green eyes stand out. Her nails were painted black, and Maria realized that she was probably a brunette, but not a black-haired girl. She didn't look slutty, though, although Maria convinced herself that she did.  
"Hi, Audrey!" Isabel said.  
"Hi, Kyle," Audrey said, realizing he was there.  
"Hi," Kyle murmered back, shyly.  
"Oh!" Isabel said, "This is Maria."  
"Hi, Maria," Audrey said.  
"Maria," Isabel continued, "This is Audrey."  
"Yeah, hi."  
"She just moved here from Los Angeles."  
"Really," Maria said, trying not to sound interested.  
"Yeah," Audrey answered.  
"When did you move here?" Maria asked.  
"Well, I got here about a week ago. Today was my first day at school, though."  
"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.  
Audrey gave her a strange look. Isabel shot her a 'don't be rude' look.  
"My dad was transferred."  
"And what does he do?" Maria asked.  
"He's a computer engineer," Audrey answered, "Aren't you inquizitive?"   
"Yeah, well that's me." Maria walked into the kitchen.  
"What's her story?" Audrey asked taking a seat.  
"She's got trust issues," Kyle answered.  
"Oh."  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Who's that?" Michael asked as Maria walked in.  
"Oh, please. Like you don't already know."  
"No, really, who is she?" he asked again, staring at her.   
"That's Audrey, the new girl," Maria answered, "And, if you ask me, I think she's trouble. Big trouble."  
"Yeah, uh-huh," Michael responded, not paying a bit of attention. He just stood there, watching Audrey take a sip of her cherry coke and leave with Isabel.  
Maria slapped Michael on the back of his head and went to talk to Liz, the only person who would listen.  
  
"What?! Maria what are you talking about?" Liz was shocked by her friend's outrageous suspicions.  
"I'm telling you, Liz, she's here for a reason"  
"And what exactly would that be?" Liz asked.  
"She's here because of," Maria looked around the restraunt and leaned in and whispered, "Because of the aliens."  
"Maria, you have to be kidding," Liz said.  
"I'm serious, Liz. There's something about her. I just know it! That girl has a reason to be here, and if it's not to uncover the fact that aliens exsist, it's to try and kill them. What if she's some kind of evil alien enemy?"  
"Or," Liz said, "What if she's just a girl who's father was tranferred to Roswell?"  
"Liz, you and I both know that we can trust nobody now. We ARE involved in this whole alien thing."  
"You're right, Maria, we are involved, but that doesn't mean she's out to get them."  
"Out to get who?" Max had approached.  
"Maria thinks the new girl is after..you guys," Liz answered.  
"Audrey?" Max laughed took a seat by Liz.  
"What's so funny about that?" Maria asked.  
"I don't know," Max answered. "Isabel introduced us, and she seems normal to me."  
"She seems NORMAL to you?" Maria asked, emphasizing the normal part.  
"Well, different," Max answered, "but not suspicious."  
"Well," Maria said, standing up, "I don't care if you don't believe me. I'm going to prove that she's trouble."  



	2. The Gift

Author's Note: This is a weird story, I know. I like to take shows, and add things and events that would never actually happen. Please review. I honestly don't care if you dislike my story, just as long as you can give me a few pointers. I aim to please. Let me know if you have anything you'd want me to add.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims and the WB show "Roswell", except for Audrey and a few more characters to enter the story later on.   
  
Summary: So, a hot girl (with a secret past) moves to Roswell. Is it coincidental? Does she know something about the aliens? Maria is desperate to find out, especially since Michael seems so intrigued by her presence. Is she a loyal ally or a deadly enemy? Is it possible to be both? Read on and find out for yourself...  
  
  
Forget the Past  
Chapter 2.  
The Gift  
  
  
A couple of weeks past by, and Audrey had become sort of a new member of the gang. Of course, they hadn't told her about the whole 'alien' thing, but Maria still thought she knew. Maria also noticed that Michael seemed to be interested in her, which had caused an ongoing dispute between them.  
Audrey had gotten a waitressing job at the Crash Down, and Liz seemed to like her a lot. Max and Tess seemed to be too preoccupied to detect danger. Maria felt deserted. It seemed that everyone loved Audrey, and Maria felt she was the only one who knew that something wasn't right.   
Isabel and Audrey got along very well. They quickly became good friends, and were always hanging at the mall together, and getting hit on together. Maria thought it was suspicious as to how Audrey was getting close to Isabel, an alien. How could no one believe her? Well, she really didn't have any convincing evidence...yet.  
  
One night, Liz and Maria were working behind the counter, when a tall, brown-haired, light-green-eyed guy of about 20-years-old walked in the Cafe. He wore very nice, expensive looking clothes, and a long, black trench coat.  
"Can I help you?" Liz asked as he approached the counter.   
"Yeah, actually," he answered in an Irish accent, "I don't know if I'm in the right place, but does a girl named Audrey Hunter work here by any chance?"  
"Yeah," Liz answered, "Her shift starts later, though."  
"Who, might I ask, is asking?" Maria asked.  
"An old friend," he said to Maria, then looked at Liz, "How much later?"  
"Oh, well her shift starts in about 30 minutes."  
"When she gets here," he said, "would you mind telling her I'm here? I'll be over there, in the corner." He pointed to a secluded booth.  
"Sure," Liz answered, "No problem. Do you want something to eat while you wait?"  
He ordered a buger and a drink, and went to the booth.  
After he was out of ear shot, Maria said, "Doesn't he look suspicious?"  
"Maria!"  
"I'm serious! Look at his trench coat. And how does Audrey know foreign guy? Oh my god! What if she's working for some sort of international-"  
"Maria, quit it! Audrey is nice," Liz said, "And why would a seventeen-year-old be working with international organizations to disover alien exsistence?"  
"I don't know," Maria said.  
"Exactly," Liz said, "I think you should just give it up."  
Liz resumed to cleaning the counter, and Maria went back to waiting tables.  
"Give it up?" she thought to herself, "No! I will not give it up! Why is everyone against me? They should all be against HER!"  
Audrey entered the Crash Down. Unusually, there very little business that night. It had started to pour rain, and her uniform was wet when she came in. She walked up to the counter, and said her hello's to Liz and Maria.  
"Hey, Audrey," Liz remembered the mysterious, silent figure in the corner, "That guy was looking for you." She pointed in his direction, and Audrey froze at the sight of Richard McQueen.  
A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder overhead brought Audrey back to reality, and she found herself standing there, wrapped in his arms.  
"Richard! What are you doing here?" she finally found her voice.  
He looked up, and saw Maria and Liz standing right there. "I came to talk to you," he answered. "Can we?" he asked, pointing back at the booth in the corner.  
  
As they sat there, she suddenly remembered something. She asked, very hostily, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to ask you to do something."  
"Richard, no. Whatever it is, I know what it has to do with, and no."  
"Listen, I know you don't want to have anything to do with this, but you have no choice. We both made a choice to get involved, and now there's no getting out."  
"I know," Audrey said in almost a whisper.  
"Here," Richard said, picking up the small gift bag sitting by him, and setting it on her side of the table.   
"What is this?" she asked.  
"You know what it is."  
Audrey peeked inside, and pushed the bag back across the table.  
"Richard, I don't-"  
"Audrey," he interrupted, "I brought you into this situation. I wish I never had, but I can't get you out. The only thing I can do is protect you."  
"I'm safe, here."  
"Just promise me," he said, pushing the bag back across the table, "you'll have this on you every second."  
"Richard, please."  
"I know you think you're safe, but they're onto you. I don't know exactly how much they know, but if they know you're here, I want you to be prepared."  
He stood up.  
"I'm sorry," he said, and began to walk past her towards the door.  
"Richard-" Audrey reached for his hand, and stood up. He turned around and hugged her.  
"Are you happy here?" he asked.  
"Yes," she answered, "At night," she said, after a brief pause, "At night I can close my eyes and sleep, knowing that there's no doubt I'll wake up the next morning." She felt tears forming, and she tried to supress them, "You wouldn't take that away again, would you?"  
"Never," he answered, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "but I'm not the one calling the shots."  
They stood there for a minute, and then Richard said he had to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Audrey asked.  
"Back to LA, I guess," he answered, kissed her cheek, "This will be over, one day," he said, "I promise."  
Audrey watched him walk into the rain, thunder boomed over head. She prayed that he would make it back to LA, and walked back to the booth, grabbed the bag, and went and put it in her locker.   
  
"So," Maria asked when Audrey started waiting on the very few customers that night, "Who was that guy?"  
"Oh," Audrey said, "That was my sort of on-again-off-again boyfriend, Richard. Currently we're OFF-again."  
"Really? Wow! He's gorgeous," Liz said, "How much older is he?"  
"He's only three years older than me. My parents don't like that, but oh well."  
"Where'd you meet him? What is he, Irish?" Maria asked.  
"Yeah, he is Irish," Audrey paused, trying to think of a lie to answer the other question, "He moved down the street from me in LA," she then took the next order to a table.  
"Did you hear that?" Maria asked Liz.  
"What, Maria?"  
"She was so lying about how they met!"  
"How do you know, Maria?"  
"Didn't you hear that tone?"  
"No, not really," Liz answered.  
"I wonder what he gave her," she said to Liz.  
"Probably just a normal gift a guy gives a girl he likes," Liz answered.  
"Excuse me," Maria said, and Liz realized her plan.  
"Maria, no!" she grabbed her arm.  
"Come on, Liz. Just one peek into her locker."  
"No," Liz answered.  
"Come on! What if it could prove my theory?"  
"Fine, go see for yourself. She's perfectly normal, alright?"  
"Yeah, we'll see," Maria answered, and went to the backroom. 


	3. Instrument of Death

Author's Note: This is a weird story, I know. I like to take shows, and add things and events that would never actually happen. Please review. I honestly don't care if you dislike my story, just as long as you can give me a few pointers. I aim to please. Let me know if you have anything you'd want me to add.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims and the WB show "Roswell", except for Audrey and a few more characters to enter the story later on.   
  
Summary: So, a hot girl (with a secret past) moves to Roswell. Is it coincidental? Does she know something about the aliens? Maria is desperate to find out, especially since Michael seems so intrigued by her presence. Is she a loyal ally or a deadly enemy? Is it possible to be both? Read on and find out for yourself...  
  
  
Forget the Past  
Chapter 3.  
Instrument of Death  
  
Maria glanced around the backroom. No one was there. She then opened Audrey's locker with one of the keys. Mr. Parker had a key for each locker, in case he suspected any illegal action. You can never be too safe, he always thought.  
It opened almost too easily, Maria thought, and there was the gift bag. Part of her wanted there to be something bad in there. Another part hoped it was just a teddy bear, or perfume- something normal.  
She removed the tissue paper and there it was. A gun. A real gun. Maria was breathless. She had never been this close to an actual fire arm, an instrument of death.  
"Liz!" she called, "Liz! I need you!" she called again, trying not to sound suspicious and get Audrey's attention.  
"What is it Maria? You didn't find anything did you-" Liz walked in, "Oh my GOD! Where'd you get that?!" Liz saw the gun in her best friend's hand. It brought back memories of that fateful day when Max healed her.  
"It," Maria said, "It was in Audrey's locker. In the bag."  
"What?"  
"I found it, in the bag," Maria said, her hand shaking nervously as her fingers caressed the cool curves of the gun's surface.  
"What would she need a gun fo-"  
"Hey, you guys, the last customer just lef- What the HELL are you doing?!" Audrey entered, and saw her open locker and the gun in Maria's hands.  
"Don't move!" Maria screamed, pointing the gun at Audrey.  
"You don't know what you're doing! Put the gun down!" Audrey screamed back, taking a step forward.  
"Don't come any closer!" Maria cocked the gun.  
Michael came running in from the kitchen.  
"What?!" he screamed, saw Maria pointing the gun, and asked, "What the hell's going on?"  
"Why don't you ask Audrey?" Maria said.  
"What?" Michael was confused.  
"We found this gun in her locker," Maria answered, and looked back at Audrey, "Now, I'd like to know what you are doing with it? Who that guy was, and why he gave this to you?"  
"That is none of your business," Audrey answered.  
"If I were you right now, I wouldn't mess with me," Maria said, "What are you really doing in Roswell?"  
Liz stood there, frozen in shock. Maria had been right all along.  
"What are you really doing in Roswell?" Maria asked again, "Your father wasn't really tranferred, was he?"  
Audrey stared back at Maria blankly.  
"Was he?!"  
"You know what?" Audrey answered, "He really was. You know what else? No, that's not the only reaon I'm here."  
"Why are you here?" Michael asked, becoming afraid of the possibilities.  
"Now," Audrey continued, "I don't know who you think I am, or what you think I'm doing here, but I can assure you that who I am, and what I am involved in has absolutely nothing to do with you and your idiotic suspicions."  
"Wow," Maria said, "Those are pretty big words coming from a girl with a gun pointing in her direction."  
"You know," Audrey said walking closer, Maria pulled the trigger again and again with no results, "A gun works better when it is loaded."   



	4. Who's Nivola?

Author's Note: This is a weird story, I know. I like to take shows, and add things and events that would never actually happen. Please review. I honestly don't care if you dislike my story, just as long as you can give me a few pointers. I aim to please. Let me know if you have anything you'd want me to add.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims and the WB show "Roswell", except for Audrey and a few more characters to enter the story later on.   
  
Summary: So, a hot girl (with a secret past) moves to Roswell. Is it coincidental? Does she know something about the aliens? Maria is desperate to find out, especially since Michael seems so intrigued by her presence. Is she a loyal ally or a deadly enemy? Is it possible to be both? Read on and find out for yourself...  
  
  
Forget the Past  
Chapter 4.  
Who's Nivola?  
  
Audrey jerked the gun out of Maria's hands, loaded it, and pointed the gun back at the others. Just about then, Sean walked in.  
"What the fuck!" He said, turned around and was about to make a run for it.  
"Don't move." Audrey said calmly. He stood still. "Turn around," she said and he did.   
"Now," she said, "We are going to settle this rationally."  
She made them all go back into the restraunt and sit together at a booth. She stood in front and kept the gun pointed at them. Another entrance was made by Isabel, Kyle and Tess, who were also asked to have a seat.  
  
"Now," Audrey said, "How much do you know?"  
"What?" everyone asked and looked around the table at other confused faces.  
"Oh, come on!" Audrey said, "Don't play stupid. Maria seemed to know all the answers a second ago."  
"Ok, honestly?" Maria said, "I don't know anything. I just was shocked about the gun, and my mind was racing and I really have an over-imaginative mind, you know? And I-"  
"What made you go through my stuff?"  
"I honestly can't answer that question, but what is there that we should know about you?"  
"Maria, I'm the girl with the gun now, and I'm asking the questions."  
"Where'd you learn to handle fire arms?" Sean asked, "It's really cool."  
"Sean!" Everyone looked at him.  
"What?" he asked, innocently.  
"Ok, first of all," Audrey said, "You answer my questions, then I'll answer yours."  
"Ok," everyone answered nervously.  
"Where's Nivola?"  
"What?" everyone was confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.  
Just then, Max entered the Crashdown. He saw the gun and froze. Audrey pointed it at his head and threatened to kill him if they didn't answer.  
"Who's Nivola?" Liz cried.  
"Please!" Tess said, tears running down her face, as well as Liz's, "We don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Please! Don't kill him!" Liz screamed.  
Audrey let him go, and Liz and Tess ran to him.  
Audrey stuck the gun in her belt.   
"Who's Nivola?" Maria asked.  
"I thought you'd know. Obviously, you don't." Audrey looked at Liz and Tess holding tightly to the one they love.  
"Why would we know?" Michael asked.  
"I thought you were working for him."  
"Working for who?" Sean asked.  
"Nivola!" everyone answered.  
"But who's Nivola?" Sean asked.  
"Okay, I guess I can trust you guys." Audrey said, taking a seat. This was going to be a hell of an explanation. 


End file.
